Obvious
by appypie
Summary: kayla is on a mission to Jett how she really feels. Can JB help her find the courage to tell Jett?
1. Chapter One

My First Jett Jackson Fic, so be easy on me

My First Jett Jackson Fic, so be easy on me. The first part of the story is short. I promise to make the others long.

Hope you enjoy and I hope more people write on this section cause this is my favorite show.

_Obvious_

_Dear Diary_

Kay, here. Thought I write in you for a while. It's been a long time. Well to start off, I had well a normal day and school was great. We went on our class trip to go whale watching. The scenery was terrific and you know what? That gave me the perfect object to my next portrait. The whales and the ocean inspired Jett into getting an idea for the next Silverstone episode. And speaking of Jett, I've been doing some major thinking lately. I never admitted this to anyone before…but…I have a thing for Jett. Now this is the first time I ever revealed it and my first is going to be in you diary. When I first met him, it was like love at first sight. I mean he was cute, charming, talented and very funny. But I acted like I wasn't really interested. What was wrong with me? But we became good friends, which deepened my affection more. There were so many hints, that you could tell I liked him. But I guess no one couldn't see it, but JB. He knew all along but I trusted him not to tell. It wasn't the right time. But I thought, by my blushing, my kindness towards him and my smiles, that he could find out that I was interested. Well it didn't find him and now I was stuck in the confusion of Love.

Here I go blabbing on again. I can't help it. I like him. I really do. I mean I known him for what, 3-4 years now? And I still can't spill my heart out? Well I should stop writing about him. Writing about him makes me more frustrated as ever. I should be talking about School and my Art competition. Well it's getting late and I should head to sleep now.

See ya tomorrow Diary

Kayla

"I'm telling you man, we can use on our show. I mean, I didn't know you had so much talent in acting. Your great!" said Jett towards JB, who was wiping the counter off in his family store. Listening to Jett blab on about his secret talent made him even work harder. "I mean you got the skills to be a villain, come on, what do ya say?"

He stopped and looked up at his friend. "Well, I'll think about it….but I didn't say I'll except the offer. I have a store to run everyday you know." Jett grinned.

"Alright man. That's what I'm talking about." He picked up his basketball and was ready to head out. "See you at the courts JB." He said.

"Alright." Responded JB. Jett opened the door to exit but bumped into a familiar girl with frizzy dark brown hair. "Ouch." Said the girl.

"Kayla." Said Jett as he instantly recognized her. He smiled. "Haven't seen you all day." Kayla tried to pull back a smile. "Um..I was busy that's all." She lied, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey Kayla! Come right on in." called JB. Kayla waved at JB. "Coming." She turned her attention back to Jett. "So, guess I see you…"

"Oh, at the courts. After JB finish up cleaning the store we're just gonna run some jump shots. Wanna join?"

"Basketball? Okay. I'll come along with JB." She said. She smiled at Jett knowingly. Jett couldn't help but crack a smile. "See you, Kay." He headed off bouncing his B-ball with him. Kayla stared off from the entrance way at him. Apparently she was in a trance from that smile he gave her. JB saw this and chuckled to himself. Here we go again, he thought.

"Um Kay! Your letting flies come in my store. Can you please close the door." He called scartastically. Kayla stll didn't move.

"Kayla West!" She finally broke out her little world and turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said closing the door. She blushed embarrassingly and removed a whisk of hair out her face. "Did you say something?" JB gave her a sly grin. 

"Ah-Ha! Caught you in the act huh?" Kayla rolled her eyes. "Not now JB, I was just startled that's all. I mean that smile just gets me so…" Kayla trailed off. Remembering the grin. Her eyes got starry and that began to give JB the creeps. "Okaaayyy." He said. He began to dust off the shelves. Kayla wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. "I wish I could tell him. So bad."

"Then tell him." He said.

"It's not that easy. It's harder than you think JB. This is special."

"Well it's not going to get any better if you hide out your feelings. It's gonna worsen. I've been there. Just tell him." Kayla opened her eyes. "Well…." She began. She put her arms down. "What if….What if he doesn't like me back? What if I just make a fool out of myself." JB stopped dusting and turned around facing a disappointed Kayla.

"Kayla, I know something you don't know." He said. "Something your heart desires." Kayla gave him a questionable look. "And that is…."

JB took off his apron and went over to the counter and pulled out his sneakers. "Let's not worry about that now. Jett's waiting for us, by the courts." He walked pasted Kayla and motioned her to come. 

"JB, I want to know," she said

"Not now Kay." He said. Kayla followed along frustrated. What was that something I should know? She thought

Next Chapter up….Tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Jett ran up the court for a lay up, but a certain someone slapped the ball out his hand before he could make the basket. He turned around to see who it was. He saw Kayla resting the ball under her arm and she smirked. "Think you're a big shot huh? Better get back on defense, you need some learning to do." Jett shook his head and laughed a little.

"You need the learning." He said. "Let me see you make a lay up." He folded his arms and gave JB a glance. JB shook his head cracking a smile. He was standing on the sidelines, watching Kay and Jett play each other. He laughed the whole time, cause of their competitiveness. "Go get him Kayla!" he yelled out.

"Thanks JB." She said, trying to annoy Jett even more. She began to dribble the ball and made her run towards the right side of the court. She Leaped up and let the ball go out her right hand toward the basket. It went in with a swoosh, making JB cheer on. "Nice one! That's even better than yours Jett." Kayla grinned proudly and put her hands on her hips. "Now, can you top that." She said in a pungent voice. Jett rolled his eyes and jokingly gave her a little shove. Kayla giggled and pushed back.

"Sore Loser huh?"

"Okay, you win. But I'll be ready for you next time." JB clapped in amusement and looked down at his watch. "Dang, 4:00 already?" Jett and Kayla walked towards him. "JB, headed somewhere? You didn't even play some one on one with me."

"Um, Jett can I borrow Kayla for a minute?" he asked quickly. Jett gave him a strange look and then he looked at Kay. She shrugged.

"Borrow Kay? What?"

"Just for a sec." JB abruptly grabbed Kayla's arm and dragged her out the courts and across the street. 

"JB, what are you doing?" she asked pulling away.

"Look," said JB holding up a hand. "I'm going to tell you."

"Tell me what?" JB looked across the street. He saw Jett shooting hoops. He turned his attention back on Kayla. "Jett.." he began.

"What about him." She said.

"He likes you." He spat out. "He liked you ever since the day he set eyes on you."

"Your just saying that, to try to make me feel good." Said Kayla. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for trying to help anyway." She was ready to cross the street, but JB ran in front of her. "Kayla, please. It's true. I mean I known Jett all my life! He tells me everything and he definitely told me he has a crush on you." JB looked into Kayla's eyes pleadingly. "Kayla he told me." He knew he got through to her. The way her eyes lowered and how she breathed. She slowly looked up at her friend. "JB you mean it?" She asked in a tiny voice.

JB nodded. "I mean it. I promise." Kayla tilted her head over at the courts and watched Jett make some jump shots. "You are telling me the truth. Are you JB."

"Yeah. He's been had eyes on you. He just was scared to say it. I mean the guys obsessed with you."

"Okay, I'm going to tell him." Kayla raised her head high and made her way across the street. Every step she took, her heart beat it faster. She was scared to death, but had to do it while she still had a chance.

"Jett." She called out. He stopped shooting hoops and turned to her. You and JB done yet? What was that all about?" he asked.

Kayla hesitated for a minute and then spoke up. "Here it goes. Jett we known each other for, for quite sometime now."

To the dramatic stuff, she thought.

"Kay, what are you talking about?"

"Um, Jett we are the bestest of friends, right?" She knew she was acting stupid now. The way she slurred the words out and wasn't thinking of what she said next.

"Of course we're best friends."

"And I just want to say that, I've felt more than that." Kayla looked down at her feet, not wanting to see the expression on his face. "I-I- Like you Jett."

Oh god please! Tell me, he likes me too! Please don't make me look like a fool.

Kayla waited for a response and felt Jett hand lift her chin up. Kayla looked into his eyes and then saw Jett grin. "I like you too. I can't believe you like me. I mean I could never ever tell you. I thought you were too good for me."

Kayla sighed in relief. "Me too. You are the famous Jett Jackson. Who could ever have the courage to have a thing on you." Kayla was ready to back away when all of a sudden Jett leaned over and gave Kayla a gentle kiss on the lips. That made Kayla's heart skip a beat. Her hands wandered towards Jett's back as he never unlocked his lips from hers. Finally after a while, he parted taking in deep puffs of air. So did Kayla.

"Okay, what just happened here?" said Kayla touching her lips. She couldn't believe it, but she had too. Jett kissed. Right there. For the very first time.

"I don't know." He responded. He laughed lightly and so did Kayla. "So what does this means?" she asked. 

"Who knows. I bet you, everyone at School will be talking about this for months."

"Yeah. Even though our feelings changed Jett, your still my buddy."

"You'll still be my buddy too." They embraced for a while.

"Okay break it up." Said JB getting in between the two. "Enough of this mushy stuff let's get back to our basketball game, shall we."

__

Dear Diary,

Today was so amazing! I told Jett that I liked him. I know I said to tell him that I loved him, but that was too soon. Love is a word that is special and comes from the heart and is sacred. Love is also a word that you commit to the rest of your life. I mean we're not on that level yet. But I hope to be. He'll always be my best friend even though we're on a new level. I can't even imagine becoming the girlfriend, of Jett. Every single girl wants Jett. The TV star. Well I got lucky. He chose me. Well I shouldn't be bragging on about this new romance. I have to give it credit to JB. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have ever admitted my feelings for him. I would still be writing the same old thing in my diary. Oh yeah, did I forget that he kissed me! It felt so good. I mean I kissed a boy before, but with Jett its like heaven. What if this is love? We will never know.

Oh great, it's almost 11:00, I better get to sleep. I've got school tomorrow. Write in yah later.

Kayla


End file.
